Please
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Kim is cheating on Shego with Ron and Shego knows everything. KIGO Double songfic
1. I Don't Wanna Know

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters do not belong to me. The song 'I Don't Wanna Know' is by Mario Winans and P Diddy. I do not own anything in this document except for the idea and plot line.

**(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)**

"Hey."

She melted into my warm embrace that followed the greeting. "Hey yourself."

"You smell nice today."

She put on a look of mock-insult . "Are you saying I stink any other day?"

I nuzzle her neck. "Now, if that were true, I wouldn't be doing this almost every time I see you."

She chuckles a little at my logic. "True, true." She kisses my head.

"Methinks you should stay for a while to keep me company." I gave her one of my signature smirks. I know she can't resist it. She told me it was undeniably sexy, once... or was it thrice?

"Lucky for you, I agree with what you think."

Two hours later, we're both sweaty and naked under the sheets. But the climax had already passed and now we were in cuddling mode. As usual, she leans against me with her hands between us and on my chest as I hold her protectively.

"Hey, Kimmie..." I start, biting my lower lip. It's a nervous habit I picked up from her.

"Yes, Shego?" She says as our eyes meet. There, I see something I wish I hadn't.

"I... Nevermind." I kiss the top of her head.

I let go of her and gets off the bed. She propped herself on one arm and gives me one of those adorable confused looks.

_Somebody said they saw you _

_The person you were kissing wasn't me _

_And I would never ask you _

_I just kept it to myself_

"Bathroom." I say as I head to my destination. I stand over the sink as tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. I opened the tap so that the sound would drown out the sounds I would make when I cry softly as the water washed away my tears. After a moment, I opened the medicine cabinet to grab some eye drops to hide any redness in my eyes.

When I came back, she was already pulling up her pants. "Going out?" I ask though I already know where she's going.

"... Yeah."

"Oh, okay..." I sit at the edge of the bed and settled to watch her. I can tell that she's trying not to look at me as she buttons her shirt and went to fix her hair quickly.

"Bye, Shego." She kissed me quickly on the cheek. "Love you." _Do you really?_

I don't answer her until she's halfway out of the door. "Love you, too."

"But do you really, _truly_ love me....? Like I do you?" I whisper to no one in particular.

I know everything. Though, I really don't want to.

I know that you're lying to me, Kim, even though I'd be happier not knowing.

I know you've actually gone off to see Ron although I would've been better off blissfully oblivious of it all.

But I love you too much to confront you about it.

I'm too much in love with you to actually confirm that you're cheating on me and that you don't really love me.

_I don't wanna know _

_If you're playin' me, keep it on the low _

Cause my heart can't take it anymore

_And if you're creepin', please don't let it show _

_Oh baby, I don't wanna know_

By the time she comes back, it was already 2.37 am. I'm sitting on the same corner of the bed I had earlier today, in the same position.

I hear her coming through the door and I hear the locks. I hear her walking to the kitchen, and also the sound of glass.

I close my eyes. I go to my side of the bed and lied down. I cover myself with the blanket, willing myself to go to sleep.

I was only half asleep when she came in. From her footsteps, I could tell that she was a smidge drunk. As she joined me on the bed, I immediately wrap her in my arms. She's mine for the moment. I won't let her go for as long as she decides to stay.

'_You're a lying bitch for doing this to me, Kimmie... But I just can't hate your for it._' A tear escapes. '_I love you too much for my own good._'

_I think about it when I hold you _

_When lookin' in your eyes, I can't believe _

_I don't mean to know the truth _

_Baby, keep it to yourself _

_Did he touch you better than me (touch you better than me) _

_Did he watch you fall asleep (watch you fall asleep) _

_Did you show him all those things that you used to do to me (baby) _

_If you're better off that way ( better off that way ) _

_All than I can say ( all that i can say ) _

_Just go on and do your thing and don't come back to me ( stay away from me ) _

The next morning, I was half awake when she got up and was fully awake by the time she closed the bathroom door. I can hear her crying although the shower drowns most of it. '_Why're you crying, Princess? You're not the one being taken for a fool._'

She walked out of the bathroom in her tiny towel so I greeted her with a low whistle. "I'll never get tired of that." I give her my smirk again.

She blush a deep scarlet as she hurriedly makes her way to the closet that kept both mine and her clothes. "Oh, come on. It's not like you haven't seen me in less."

I gave her a playful spank for that. "Yeah, but you in a towel just after a shower never gets old."

She rubs her slightly sore bottom. It's a bit red, but nothing serious. "I hope not."

She dresses hastily and goes to her dresser with a towel to dry her damp hair.

"Going out _again_?" I asked. It was only 9am! It was way too early to be going out. Most of the shops aren't even open yet.

"Yeap." She answers simply. So, this will be the last I see of her, then. It was both expected and a shock. I had always thought that she would do this eventually, but I didn't think it'd be so soon.

I kiss her cheek and got down on my knees to hug her desperately. '_You see what you've done to me, Kimmie?_' I tighten my grip a little. '_See what a mess you've made of me?_' I had o fight the urge to just break down right there and then.

"Shego... I promised Mon and Bon I'd hit the mall with them, that's all." She lies. She puts the comb down and kisses me passionately. "I'll be back soon. I won't be long." Another lie. When will all the lies stop? It's all that comes out of her mouth nowadays.

_I don't need to know where your whereabouts or how your movin' _

_I know when you in the house or when your cruisin' _

_It's been provin', my love you abusin' _

_I can't understand how a man got you choosin', _

_Undecided, I came and provided _

_My undivided, you came and denied it _

Don't even try it,I know when you lyin'

_Don't even do that, I know why you cryin' _

_I'm not applyin' no pressure, just want to let you know _

_That I don't wanna let you go and I don't wanna let you leave _

"Okay..." I say, knowing that I wouldn't see her until much later and slowly got up. I walk to the bathroom door that she had left open and turns my head around. This may be the last time I get to say this to her face to face. "I love you." Then, I went in and closed the door.

I didn't wait to hear her response because I know it'd just be another lie.

I got in the shower and let the now cold water wash over me. I just stood there with my eyes closed until I hear the door close. Then, my tears came once again.

"Why are doing this to me, Kim? What have I done to you to deserve this?" I sob as my knees go weak and my shoulders shake. I loved her, didn't I? I gave her everything she needed and more.

She wanted to stay as a hero and save the world, so I let her. Even if I worry myself to death everytime she goes on a mission.

She wanted this apartment instead of a house. I let her have her way although I really wanted a nice house and it wasn't as if we couldn't afford one.

She wanted to continue her studies and get a double-degree, so I helped her enroll in Upperton University. She may burn herself out from all of her activities and insanely busy schedule, but I let her do what she wants because it makes her happy.

_Can't say I didn't let you breathe, gave you extra g's _

_Put you in the SUV _

_You wanted ice, so I made you freeze _

_Made you hot like the West Indies _

_Now its time you invest in me _

_Cause if not, then it's best you leave_

Now, I'm alone, again. One would think that I'd get used to it, the loneliness, but I could never get used to this feeling of being incomplete whenever she's not around.

Lifelessly, I turn off the water and dry myself. I dress myself casually and sit on out unmade bed.

And so, I do what I do everyday and everytime she's not with me.

I cry my eyes out. My shoulders shake violently and my breathing gets heavier.

"Kim..." I cry as I hold my knees to my chest and bury my head in between. '_How I wish you'd never started all of this..._

_How I wish I wouldn't be I so much pain everytime you leave to be with him._

_How I wish I'd never found out._


	2. Unfaithful

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters do not belong to me. The song 'Unfaithful' is by Rihanna. I do not own anything in this document except for the idea and plot line.

**(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)**

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

"Hey."

I melt into the warm embrace that followed the greeting. "Hey yourself."

"You smell nice today."

I pulled a look of mock-insult . "Are you saying I stink any other day?"

She nuzzled my neck. "Now, if that were true, I wouldn't be doing this almost every time I see you."

I chuckle a little at her logic. "True, true." I kiss her head.

"Methinks you should stay for a while to keep me company." She smirked.

"Lucky for you, I agree with what you think."

Two hours later, we're both sweaty and naked under the sheets. But the climax had already passed and now we were in cuddling mode. As usual, I lean against her with my hands between us and on her chest as she holds me protectively.

"Hey, Kimmie..." She's biting her lip.

"Yes, Shego?" I say as I meet her eyes with mine.

"I... Nevermind." She kisses the top of my head.

She lets me go and gets off the bed. I look at her, confused.

"Bathroom." She says as she heads to her destination. When she came back, I was already pulling up my pants. "Going out?"

"... Yeah."

"Oh, okay..." She sits at the edge of the bed, watching me. I try not to look at her as I button my oxford shirt and fix my hair quickly.

"Bye, Shego." I kiss her quickly on the cheek. "Love you."

She doesn't answer me until I'm halfway out of the door. "Love you, too."

_She's more than a man _

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to her I just can't be true_

I walk down the hallway to the where the elevator was and pressed the button. Slowly, the doors slide open and I get in. In there, my breathing gets a little heavier as the image of Shego's sad face as I left come to my mind. I nearly started crying before a sharp 'ping' told me I had reached the ground floor.

I strut out of the building and into the sidewalk; blending in with everyone else there. I walked down the stairs leading to the subway and caught the next train. Inside, I look around. Then, I gave a little smile. He waves a little at me.

"Hey, KP."

_And I know that she knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills her inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see her dying_

"Hey, Ron." I say as I sit down next to him. He immediately puts an arm around me and I lean into his touch.

"So how's my most bon-diggity girlfriend doing?" He asks with his usual grin.

I gave him a half-smile. "Great. Just great.."

"Awesome, cause I was thinking that today we could go for a game of bowling!"

"Sure, Ron. Sounds spanking."

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see her die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt her anymore _

_I don't wanna take away her life _

_I don't wanna be.... a murderer_

By the time I come back home, it's well pass midnight. I know that Shego is already asleep. I quietly close and lock the door behind me as I make my way to the kitchen.

I switch on the lights and go straight to a cabinet near the coffee machine. I grab a bottle of whiskey and the tiny glass placed next to it. I noticed that it was already half empty but paid it no mind.

I poured the alcohol into the glass and gulped it all down in one. Then another. And another.

I got into the habit of alcohol therapy when I first started all this. At first, it had been an innocent outing between friends for Ron and I, but after confiding in him about some problems I had with Shego, we became more than just best friends since Pre-K.

When I was drunk enough to not cry out blood, I kept the bottle and put the glass in the dishwasher before heading to my and Shego's room. As I had thought, she was lying on the side of the bed closest to the door and her back to me. Slowly, and a bit drunkenly, I undress and joined her in blissful sleep.

The next morning, I got up around the usual time and went straight to the shower. I cried silently as the water washed away my tears. After I brushed my teeth, I applied some eye drops to hide nay evidence of me crying.

I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and was greeted with a low whistle.

"I'll never get tired of that."

I blush a deep scarlet as I make my way to the closet that kept both mine and Shego's clothes. "Oh, come on. It's not like you haven't seen me in less."

I got a spank for that. "Yeah, but you in a towel just after a shower never gets old."

I rub my slightly sore bottom. "I hope not."

I dress hastily and go to my dresser with my towel to dry my damp hair.

"Going out _again_?"

"Yeap."

She kisses my cheek and got down on her knees to hug me, as if she was scared I was going to disappear and she wouldn't see me for a long time.

"Shego... I promised Mon and Bon I'd hit the mall with them, that's all." I lie. I put the comb down and kiss her passionately. "I'll be back soon. I won't be long."

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

"Okay..." She says with a sad look in her eyes and slowly got up. She walks to the bathroom door that I had left open for her and looks back. "I love you." She says, with that same sad look in her eyes. Then, she went in and closed the door.

"Love you, too, Shego." I whisper to the wooden door and empty bedroom.

_Cause I know that she knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills her inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see her dying_

Even quicker than yesterday, I made my way down to the exit and hailed a cab. "The corner between 9thand 8th Avenue."

"Right. "The driver says as I close my door and he drove us off. It was a half hour trip what with the heavy traffic, so I had plenty of time to think. But that wasn't a very good thing to do right now.

We both know what I'm doing. I'm not going to go see Monique or Bonnie. Mon's in Milan and Bonnie's in Paris. Neither of them was even in the country right now. We both knew, but neither wants to confront the other. I don't want to see that look in her eyes again.

But, in the back of my mind, I knew that I'll be seeing it over and over again; so long as I keep this up. So long as I keep stabbing at Shego's heart with my affair with Ron.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see her die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt her anymore _

_I don't wanna take away her life _

I don't wanna be.... a murderer

Silently but surely, the tears sneaked up on me again. I let them flow freely.

Again, I can picture Shego's sad face.

Her sad smile each time she accepted every word she knew was a lie.

Her pain each time I call her to tell her I'll be out late.

And most of all, the broken look she wears each and everytime I walk out the door.

That look that said, 'kill me now and just put me out of my misery'.

_Our Love... her trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to her head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore (anymore)_

I broke down in the back of the cab, with my face in my hands. I know we're no longer moving. The driver must've pulled over somewhere, no knowing what to do with me suddenly breaking down.

"Um, Miss? Are you alright?" It was a standard question. It didn't really need to be answered, but I felt like I just had to tell somebody. Even a total stranger would do.

"No, I am _not _alright!" I half-shout. "I'm cheating on my girlfriend who loves me more than enough to let me go even when she _knows_ I'm off to see my lover! She loves me so much but here I am _cheating_ on her and abusing that love!!" I wail.

"Umm... Err..."

"And now I'm meeting Ron over at some deli when I know that my Shego is dying inside!" I sob. "She's hurting... so much... and it's all my fault!"

"Uh... Listen... If I were in your shoes, lady, I'd just dump this guy and go back to my girl. I mean, sure, you might think you love him and he loves you back or some other shit, but who're you kiddin? On one hand, you have a gal who loves you to bits and on the other, a guy who you don't know if his 'love' is real or not!"

"W...What?" Come to think of it, Ron hadn't said he loved her. She'd just assumed that since they were best friends.

"All I'm sayin' is, get rid of the guy and go home to the girl who's probably crying blood over you right about now."

"Y-you're right... You're absolutely right!" I wipe away the tears from my eyes. "Can you take me back to where you picked me up?"

"No need. We're hardly half a block from where we started."

I smile. A genuine one, now. "Thank you." I got out and went straight to the apartment building. I practically ran to the elevators and stopped the closing door. "Sorry." I say to whoever's inside. I pressed the button of my floor and waited. As soon as it stopped, I once again broke out into a sprint for the door that I knew held my one true love.

"Shego!!" I called out, nearly breathless as I came in the spacious apartment through the front door.

"Pumpkin?" I heard Shego's voice answer. It's strained and weak, but I can still hear it. My chest grew tight as I imagine what a state Shego must be in to sound like that.

"Shego..." I say as I make my way to our bedroom and froze at the sight before me.

Shego, my beloved and ever strong Shego, was curled up in a corner with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms around them. Her eyes were red and obviously swollen, as if she had been crying for hours when she had for nothing more than half. Her hair was a mess; as were her clothes.

"Oh, Shego..." I say as I go to her and wrap her in an embrace that she had given me not an hour ago. She returned it with vigor, not wanting to let me go again.

"Don't go... Not again..." She cries into my shoulder. My heart breaks as I see this side of her.

I hold her closer, tighter. "Never again, Shego... Never again."

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And everytime I walk out the door_

_I see her die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt her anymore_

_I don't wanna take away her life_

_I don't wanna be.... a murderer_


End file.
